True Feelings
by Jasefea
Summary: Two years after the Dark Signer Arc. Yusei decides to tell Akza how he really feels. Even while the WRGP is days away.Can Yusei and Akiza make their new relationship work? Years later when Yusei proposes, Will Akiza say yes? or No. Read to find out.
1. Thoughts of Akiza

True Feelings

Chapter 1

Yusei's POV (Yusei's Apt.)

I don't know why, but I just can't stop thinking about Akiza. I've only known her for

two years now, and yet I still don't know everything about her.

"Yusei? Are you okay?" Crow said from behind me, breaking my thoughts away from Akiza.

"Huh?" I said not paying attention.

"I said are you okay?" Crow said again.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look upset."

"Yeah, I just need some rest."

"Oh okay, you go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you when I get home from work, and don't forget Jack's on a date with Carly and won't be here till late."

"I will." I said going upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and took off my shirt as thoughts of Akiza came pouring through my mind. I tried my best to shake it off as I took off the rest of my clothes so I can get in the shower. I got in the shower and turned on the faucet on, letting the cold water hit me as it grew warmer.

What is it about her that makes me so attracted to her?

I wish I knew what, but I thought it best to just leave it alone. For now anyway.


	2. Thinking of Yusei

True Feelings Chapter 2

Akiza's POV  (Akiza's Room)

"Uugh! This homework is impossible." I said.

I wish Yusei were here with me.

Thinking about Yusei always gives me butterflies. I still wonder why I like Yusei so much.

I mean he saved me from being so afraid of my psychic powers, and of the people who kept calling me "The Black Rose Witch"; he also saved me from the dreadful memories of my childhood. Of my father calling me monster.

I think that's why I like Yusei so much, because he really cares about me. I mean if he didn't care, then he wouldn't have stuck by me and the others thru the whole Signer/Dark Signer Situation. But as he told Goodwin during their duel (Flash Back) "Strong Bonds are formed by love and I will work hard to make sure they stay that way." (End of Flash Back) "Hmm" I wonder, do I love Yusei?

I look at the clock on my bedroom desk. 9:23. He's probably in the shower, I thought.

I'm confused about this whole love thing and the sad part about it is the fact that I'm still a virgin. Yusei's probably had a bunch of girls throw themselves at him, and I don't deserve to have him.

What am I saying? Right now's a really bad time for me to let my hormones guide me, especially with Jack, Crow, Bruno, And Yusei preparing for the WRGP in less than a week.

I should just leave it alone till the WRGP is over. I hope they win, I know Yusei's excited about it.

"Yawwwwwwwn, I'll go check on them tomorrow." I said getting ready for bed.

I tuck myself in the covers and go to sleep.


	3. A Gift for the Team

True Feelings Chapter 3

Crow's POV (Crow's room)

"Yaaawn" I rolled over trying to stay asleep.

I remember I came home from work last night, and Jack still wasn't home, and Bruno was still working on the new engine by himself. When I asked him where Yusei was, he said that he sent Yusei to bed because he wasn't acting like his normal self.

Worried, I quickly got up, got dressed and ran to Yusei's room.

"Yusei?, where are you?" I turned around to see Bruno behind me.

" Why are you yelling ? Yusei and Jack are downstairs." Bruno said.

I calmed down a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I walked downstairs to where Yusei and Jack were.

"It's about time you woke up." Jack said.

"Good morning, Crow." Yusei said.

"Good Morning." I responded.

I turned around to look at the WRGP poster and sighed.

"Can you believe the WRGP is only 3 days away?"

"No, it's unbelievable ." Jack said.

"I'll say." A womanly voice said walking in the Garage. Everyone looked up to see that it was Akiza, wearing her ever-so-sexy Turbo Duelist outfit. Every time I see her wear it, I can't help but wolf-whistle.

"Good morning boys," she said. "How's it going?"

"We're doing fine, just finishing up preparations for the WRGP." Yusei said offering her a chair.

"That's good, cause I have a surprise for you all."

All of us looked at her confused.

"What surprise?" I asked her as she got up and headed toward the door.

"You'll have to follow me to find out."

We followed her outside to see what she was talking about.

She showed us the large brown box that was sitting on her duel runner.

"I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to, just to let ya'll know that I care and that I support you in everything." She said.

Then she went in the box and pulled out what looks like it's a team jacket.

"Wow, Akiza it looks great!" I said.

"Thanks, I have one for everyone." Akiza replied.

I took the one she gave me, I was surprised, she even had our names on it. Right below our team name: Team Satisfaction. She gave us our jackets.

"Thanks Akiza, it's perfect." Yusei said.

"That's not all." She said, handing us all hand-sized boxes. Confused, we all opened our boxes. If Akiza thought she wasn't overdoing it, then this proves that she was.

She got everyone matching rings, all of them different in design, but unique in their own way.

Honestly, I was kind of jealous of Yusei's ring. His looked better than the others, plus his was engraved.

I always knew Akiza had a soft spot for Yusei, she always blushes when Yusei's around her. But I didn't say anything.


	4. Practice

True Feelings Chapter 4

Yusei's POV (Still Outside)

_ I really didn't know what to say. This isn't like the Akiza I know._

"Well, do you like it?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, they're beautiful." Crow said.

"Then I'm glad, my dad bought the jackets and the rings. I told him that rings would overdo it but he insisted that they be included in your surprise."

_I figured that the senator would be involved in this._

I laughed "Well, let him know that we appreciate it."

She looked at me and smiled. "I will."

3 seconds passed before she said something else.

"So, what are ya'll up to today?"

"Well, we were gonna do some practice duels, you wanna help?"

"Sure I need something to do." She replied.

_I know something we both can do privately. Wait, what am I thinking? Now's not the time for that._

"How about the 3 of us vs. Akiza one by one." Jack said.

"Works for me." Akiza replied.

_But not for me, Everytime I duel Akiza, I feel even more attracted to her than I do standing next to her._

"Me too." I lied.

Jack and Crow eyed me suspiciously, like I said something wrong. Akiza just looked at everyone like she doesn't know what went wrong.

It was then that I realized that I shouldn't have said anything at all.

Then Bruno changed the subject.

_Thank God!_

"Well let's get over to the practice track, shall we?"

The rest of us shook our heads yes.

We all got on our duel runners and headed towards the practice track.

Before we left we made a deal that the 1st one to get to the track, duels Akiza first.

So I did my best to go as slow as possible.

Luckily for me, I was last to the track.


	5. 3 against 1: WRGP Practice

True Feelings Chapter 5

Akiza's POV (At the Track)

_Ok, two duels down, one to go. I still can't believe that Jack and Crow are upset cause they lost; I told them I redid my deck._

Yusei is the last one.

"You ready Akiza?" Yusei said.

"Bring It on!"

We started the duel and I let Yusei go first, and as always he summoned Shieldwing in Defense mode. Then he put 3 cards facedown and ended his turn.

After a few turns, I was starting to get nervous. Both my Black Rose and Yusei's Stardust were the only monsters on the field, and the only advantage I had over Yusei was the fact that my Black Rose was Equipped with Thorn of Malice.

_Why is it that every time I duel Yusei, I always feel like I'm being intimate with him, and I know he feel the same way. His heart's telling me so._

In the end, Yusei ended up winning, While Jack and Crow were pissed off.

Yusei's always the only man I will allow to defeat me.

_Sorry Jack. Sorry Crow._

Yusei and I walked our duel runners over to Jack, Crow, and Bruno. "No fair! I want a Rematch." Crow yelled.

I sighed. "Crow can't you take your loss like a man?"

"No! Because I should've won! "

"Hmmm, Jack it seem like you're taking your loss well. What's up " Yusei asked.

"Just Because I lost to Akiza doesn't mean I should be mad, it just means that when dueling Akiza I need to change my stragetagie."

I couldn't have been more shocked, had Jack Killed Yusei right in front of me.

Yusei and I looked at each other shocked.

_I've NEVER in my life heard Jack! Jack Atlas say that._

Crow looked at his watch. "Well, I guess I'll stop Complaining, I have to go to work."

"Okay, see you later." Yusei said. Crow got on his runner and left.

"I've got to go too." Jack said.

"Another date with Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you all later."

Then Jack left too. Leaving me alone with Bruno and Yusei.

Bruno looked at his watch. "It's 5:30. I need to leave; I promised Zora that I'd help her with a computer problem." And Bruno left too!

_Why does everyone have to leave? Now I'm All alone with Yusei._

I hopped on my runner. "Are you coming?" I asked.

Yusei got on his runner. "Where?"

"My house, Remember our deal; loser makes the winner dinner."

"That was 2 weeks ago."

"I know, but I'm hungry and I don't wanna leave you alone."

"Okay let's go!"

We rode to my house, and I let Yusei park his runner in my garage along with mine. Then we went to my living room.

"You have a nice house, Akiza" Yusei said.

I blushed. "Thank You"

"So what do you wanna eat?" I asked.

He stared at me like I was what he wanted. Then he answered.

"It doesn't matter to me; as long as you let me help you."

_Aww, He's so sweet._

I walked towards the kitchen, when Yusei grabbed my arm, turned me around and kissed me.

We kissed for about 2 minutes before I pulled back, like an idiot.

Truth is I really enjoyed that kiss. But it felt weird.

"What was that for?" I asked.


	6. Emotions Revealed

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far, But just stay with me it gets even better from here. ……… Ummmm, In my actual hand-written version of this story I'm on chapter 19. (I think you all will REALLY ENJOY Chapters 18 & 19. But unfortunately you have to wait 4 it. Sorry (I have a play to put on) I guess I could give you some hints for it: #1 I skipped 6 months in the story. #2 Yusei & Akiza Find out that their parents were friends when Yusei and Aki were babies. Well, I'm afraid that's all I can give you. (use your imagination to figure out the rest, till then you'll wait peacefully. _ I HOPE!_ Well TTYL.

Enjoy chapter 6!

True Feelings Chapter 6

Yusei's POV (Akiza's house)

_Oh man! What did I just do?_

I couldn't help myself.

"Well?" Akiza asked.

"I have something I need to tell you, can we sit down for a minute?"

She paused. "Sure"

We sat down on the sofa.

"Akiza, I ----"

"No, Let me go first, Yusei I've known you for two years now and since I met you, I've grown to really like you. A lot. And I'm just not sure if it's love or not I just-------"

I cut her words off with another kiss.

She sighed.

"Akiza, calm down. I understand, I feel the same way about you."

"You do?"

I nodded." I can't go to sleep or take a shower without thinking about you, you're always in my thoughts and I can't shake them no matter how hard I try."

"Same here, but what are we gonna do? I was gonna wait till the WRGP was over to tell you this."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to be so frustrated about all this and not be able to duel."

_She really c_ares about me.

"Akiza, nothing about you could make me frustrated." I said right before I gave her another quick kiss.

She smiled and kissed me back.

_Okay, We really need to stop this before I do something I'm not supposed to do._

"Akiza, I like you a lot too! But let's stop and talk about this."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do you think we can wait till after the WRGP to start a real relationship?" I asked.

"Sure Yusei."

She kissed me again, But this time on the cheek. Then lead me to the kitchen.

_My day has been totally weird so far, and I never thought I'd say this, But I can't wait for the WRGP to be over. Because Afterwards, everyone's in for the Shock of their life._

A/N (again):

Well there you have it. I really hope you Liked this chapter. Unfortunately, I may not be able to Put up the other chapters up until maybe March.( Tryin to juggle school, and other problems is HARD) But If I do somehow manage, then just keep reading. In chapter 7 the day of the WRGP Arrives ( in Jack's POV).

Akiza come to the WRGP Late, with a BIG surprise for Yusei and the Guys. Wait for it Please! I promise You won't be disappointed.


	7. WRGP: morning side of things

True Feelings  Chapter 7

(Yusei's Apt)

3 days later- The day of the WRGP.

Jack's POV

I woke up this morning, same as always.

I walked in the living room, where Yusei was already up, dressed and ready to go.

"Today's the big day, you ready?" Yusei asked.

I looked at myself. "Do I look like I'm ready?"

"You know what I mean, Jack." Yusei replied.

" Fine. Okay Okay, I'll get ready." I walked back upstairs.

" Oh, and while you're at it, wake up Crow." He yelled.

I walked to my, got dressed , and put on the ring Akiza gave us three days ago.

Then I walked to Crow's room.

_Poor wuss. He's snoring._

" Get up Crow! The WRGP is today and Yusei's ready to leave.

Crow Jumped up Already dressed, jacket and all.

Crow grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

_What the Fuck!_

A/N: Hey again you guys! Look I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I stink at writing in Jack's POV. I'll try to do better next time. But every story has their retarded chapters so far I believe I have at least two retarded chapters. (Well, I'm trying as hard as I can to put the other chapters on here as fast as I can) but please be patient. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, and I Hope you will continue to Read & Review.


	8. Gonna be late

True Feelings  Chapter 8

(Yusei' Apt)

Yusei's POV

_I can't believe it's Finally here. The WRGP._

My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yusei."

It was Akiza.

"Hey Akiza, what's up?" I asked.

"I have some bad news. I'm afraid I won't be riding with you and the guys to the WRGP. I have a small errand to run. So, I'll meet you at the Stadium. Also my father agreed to take Leo and Luna to the Grand Prix."

"Alright, Do you need me to connect your runner's computer to mine, so you don't miss anything?"

"Yes, Please. I'll see you later Yusei. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

Then Jack and Crow came downstairs.

"Yusei? I think something's really wrong with Crow." Jack yelled.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because he was so excited about today, that he slept in his clothes!'

I was shocked. "He what?"

"You heard right, the bastard slept in his clothes."

"You know I'm standing right here Jack." Crow said.

I just shook my head.

"Enough, Are we ready to go?" I said.

"Yeah, but what about Akiza, isn't she riding with us?" Crow asked.

"No, she has to make a quick run, so she'll meet us there later."

"Oh ……… well then let's go." Crow replied.

"Alright, Let's go" I said.

We got on our runners and headed for the WRGP stadium.

A/N: Read on and Review PLEASE!


	9. Surprise Friendship: Kalin's Entrance

True Feelings Chapter 9

(Kalin's House)

Akiza's POV

_I still can't believe I'm doing this. But it's for Yusei._

I got off my runner and walked to the door of Kalin Kesler's house and knocked on the door.

"Kalin? It's me Akiza." I yelled.

Then he opened the door and pulled me in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey! What's the big ----"I paused looking at him.

For a guy trying to reunite with his friends, he was trying too hard.

"Do I look alright?" he asked.

I couldn't lie to him.

"Honestly? You look like you're trying way too hard." I replied.

"Well what should I do Akiza?"

_I don't know. If it wasn't for me bumping into you on the street two days ago, you recognizing me as 1 of the 5 Signers, and telling me how you wish you could see the guys again. I wouldn't be here right now… But I thought it would be a nice surprise for Yusei and the others, if I brought you to the WRGP._

"Well for starters, lose the suit, it's too fancy. Get a pair of blue jeans and a T-Shirt, with some real shoes and let's go!"

He ran back upstairs to change.

Sighing, I sat down on the sofa and looked at the pictures on his coffee table.

_Aww, How sweet._

I looked at a picture of Yusei normal dueling Kalin.

_All these pictures are so cute!_

"You like them?" Kalin said from behind me.

I jumped. "Kalin, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay... You ready?"

"Yeah, how do I look now?"

"Perfect! Now let's go!"

I walked out the door while he went to the garage.

I hopped on my runner at the same time he pulled his out the garage.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me."

I pulled out the driveway with Kalin following, and headed towards the WRGP.

I radioed Yusei and the others.

"Yusei? You guys there?"

"Yeah, Akiza we're here." Jack responded.

"Jack? Where's Yusei?" I asked.

"Preparing, I hope. He's getting ready for the first duel."

"How much time is there before his duel starts?" I asked.

"Umm…… About 20 minutes."

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, Kalin and I made it to the WRGP, and parked our runners in the Team parking lot. Then we headed upstairs to the team viewing pit. Before I went through the door, I turned to Kalin.

"Wait here, till I come get ya."

He nodded as I went in.

"Akiza!" Leo shouted. "You made it." He and his sister Luna ran up to hug me.

"Hmmm."

"Glad you made it." I looked up to see Yusei in front of me.

Then a man came through the other door. "Mr. Fudo? It's time."

"Okay, I'm coming." He said, as he grabbed his helmet, and followed the man out the door.

I sighed. "Well so much for my surprise."

Crow and Jack stared at me. "What surprise?" They said in unison.

"Wait a second." I said as I walked to the door, opened it, and told Kalin to come in.

He stepped through the door and smiled.

"H-H-Hey guys, it's been awhile." He said.

Crow walked up to him. Kalin? Is that really you?"

Kalin nodded.

Then answer this one question: What type of monster cards do I duel with and why?" Crow asked.

"You use winged beast type monster, preferably with "Blackwing" in its card name. And you duel with those type cards because when we were children, you wanted to be as free as a bird." Kalin replied.

Crow hugged him tight. "It really is you, only the real Kalin would know that."

"Shhh! Yusei's duel is starting." Leo said.

Everyone grew quiet and sat down to watch Yusei's duel.


	10. Memory Lane

True Feelings Chapter 10

(WRGP Stadium)

Kalin's POV

_I never thought I'd ever see these guys again._

Man, I missed these guys.

I looked out the window to where Yusei was dueling.

"Yusei's gotten a lot better at dueling since we were kids." I said.

Jack turned his head.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked.

"We'll fill you in later." Crow said.

_Oooook weird._

I went back to watching the duel.

15 minutes later Yusei won the duel, and then we all waited for Yusei to come back.

Yusei stepped through the door, looked at me and paused.

I got up off the couch and walked over to him. "Good to see you again Yusei." I said.

"Kalin, I haven't seen you since Crashtown, a year ago. How'd you know about the WRGP?"

Akiza got up to walk to Yusei.

"That would be my doing Yusei." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I bumped into Kalin 2 days ago at the store, I wanted to surprise you." She replied.

Yusei shook my hand. "Glad you came Kalin."

Then he turned around to walk to the couch and sit down, when I noticed the 'Team Satisfaction' name on his jacket.

"Wait!" I said pulling him to a stop.

"Ya'll actually kept our team name?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we didn't want to give it up." Crow responded.

I smiled. Then a tall man with blue hair walked up to me.

"Nice to meet you Kalin, I'm Bruno." He said.

"Hey, Nice to meet you too!"

Next a set of twins came up to me.

"Cool! Hi Kalin, My name's Leo."

His twin poked him in the side. "Please excuse my brother; he can be slow at times. But anyway my name's Luna."

"Hi Leo and Luna." I said.

I looked around the room, and Yusei and Akiza were gone.

"Where's Akiza and Yusei?" I asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"They went outside to talk." Crow said.

_Hmm What could they possibly talk about._


	11. Lil' Yusei's Control

True Feelings  Chapter 11

(Outside the door)

Akiza's POV 

_Ok, Yusei's getting a little impatient._

He can't stop kissing me.

"Yusei stop, you're friends are the other side of the door." I said trying to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry Akiza, I can't help it."

"I know, but could you try? I mean we agreed to start this relationship **after the WRGP**, and it's only just begun."

"Ok, I'm gonna wait……. At least for a few more hours anyway."

I kissed him. "Thank You."

Then we went back inside.

Everyone looked at us.

"What?" I said.

No one said anything, so Yusei and I sat down to watch the rest of the WRGP.

A/N: Hey everyone!

I know this chapter is short too. But I kinda needed ya'll to see how much self control Yusei has. (Very Little) But on the other hand, I'm rapidly attempting to get these other chapters on here. ( Only 6 more chapters till Chapter 18) Please Read on and Review!


	12. Final Round Battle

True Feelings  Chapter 12

(The WRGP)

Yusei's POV

_I don't believe it's finally here: the Last round of the WRGP._

Team Unicorn against us.

Crow, Jack, and I hopped on our duel runners ready to hit the track.

Final Round battle, Akiza and the others were able to sit in the center of the track to watch the duel, So they were happy for that.

The three of us drove out to the track, where the crowd was roaring loud. Team Unicorn joined us at the starting line.

Then the duel started and we went first. Since Jack and Crow voted me team leader, I took the first turn.

A/N:

Again Another short Chapter ( Super Short) But Anyway, I didn't wanna have to write the whole final Duel of the WRGP b/c I Don't know how it ends the Episode hasn't come out yet and I don't wanna screw it up. Only a Few more chapters until 18 and I'm working Fast! So that ya'll can be caught up with me.


	13. The Begining of a Beautiful Relationship

True Feelings Chapter 13

(WRGP)

Akiza's POV

_I can't Believe it!_

They won!

Luna and Leo were jumping up and down, screaming.

We all joined Yusei and the guys as they accepted their award.

Afterwards, The guys decided to celebrate by going to Martha's to throw a small party.

While Yusei and the others were occupied, I snuck away from the party to the rose garden.

I walked through the Garden, just admiring the flowers, And then something touched me.

I jumped and turned around to find Yusei behind me.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry; I thought you heard me coming."

He grabbed my hand.

"It's okay; It's not the first time I got scared today."

He looked at me. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep, Kalin beat you to it."

He smiled and pulled me toward the bench. Then we sat down.

"Akiza, I really don't know how to say this; so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I like you a lot and I can't describe it, I like you so much that I have to force myself to say something other than my thoughts when I talk to you."

He went down on his knee.

"So here I am begging you please, Akiza will you go out with me?"

I tried to breathe normally as tears started misting my eyes.

I really didn't know what to say myself, I thought we'd just call ourselves a couple and date, I never thought he'd go and do all this for me!

I smiled and kissed him. "Yes, I will."

He wiped my tears away and smiled.

Then we heard everyone clapping as they came out of the bushes and woods.

I was surprised, and apparently Yusei was too!

"Congratulations!" Martha said walking towards us.

"Forget Congratulations, It's about time." Crow yelled.

I smiled. "How long have you guys been listening?" Yusei asked.

"Not long." Jack said.

"Yeah, came in right when ya'll were talking about me." Kalin said.

I couldn't tell whether he was embarrassed or not, but I'm glad he asked me.

Later, after the party was over. Jack and Crow volunteered to take Luna and Leo home; and Yusei wanted to make sure I made it home safely.

Today has been so special for me and I can't wait to see what else this relationship can bring.

_I wonder if Yusei's dad was this nice and romantic. He must've loved Yusei's mom as much as Yusei loves me._

A/N:

So That's (my version of) the start of their Beautiful Relationship, and from here It just Keeps getting better. So stay with me And You won't be disappointed. PLEASE READ -N- REWIEW!


	14. Good night!: Jack's retarded comment

A/N: OMG! I'm am so tired. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been preparing for my school Production that starts next week (Little Shop of Horrors) ANYWAY Trying not to mix the story up with performance things and whatnot I decided to take a writing Vacation. (I gave the written version to my cousin -N- told her not to give It to me for 3 weeks, Well I couldn't stand being without it so here I am.) Obviously Chapter 14 starts where 13 left off. Hope you enjoy!

True Feelings Chapter 14

Yusei's POV (Akiza's House)

_I can't believe everything that's happened today._

We pulled up Akiza's driveway.

I got off my runner and walked her to the door.

"Today was a long day" I said.

She smiled that breathtakingly beautiful smile I love so much.

"Hmmmm, I wouldn't say that, I enjoyed the day we've had today."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She hugged me. "Especially the part I spent with you. Which reminds me." She reached up and pulled my head to hers and kissed me fiercely. My entire body burned at her touch. She pulled back after a minute.

"Congratulations!" She said.

"For what?" I asked.

She winked her eye at me. "You'll figure it out, Good Night Yusei."

"Good night."

She shut the door as I walked away, got on my runner and headed home.

I came home to find out that Jack and Crow didn't beat me home.

Not long after I got back; Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Bruno came in.

They paused in the living room when they saw me.

"What are you doing home?" Jack asked.

"Yeah... you weren't supposed to beat us home." Crow said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are ya'll talking about?"

"You're supposed to still be with Akiza right now." Jack replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Boys, Boys. Yusei just hooked up with her **today!** He's not gonna sleep with her on day one!" Kalin Shouted.

"You two thought that I was gonna sleep with Akiza tonight?" I asked.

"It's possible." Jack responded.

"Did you sleep with Carly when ya'll started going out?" Kalin asked.

"**Hell No!," **Jack yelled. "She made me wait for a year and a half before we slept together."

"Point proven" Kalin responded, folding his arms over his chest.

"So what possessed you to believe that I would try to sleep with Akiza tonight?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, natural thought I guess."

Then we kept talking for the rest of the night until Kalin decided to go home.

I took my shower, went to bed, and fell asleep.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I might not be able to update to Chapter 15 until after the show is finished. (Wish me Luck!) Oh and before I forget: Heads UP!

Chapter 15 is in my personal (No one's) POV and it's sort of Retarded but just go along with it; it'll explain something later. **Also Don't forget WE'RE that much closer to Chapter 18(YAY!) Another Warning: For those of you who probably can't take the powerful force that is my imagination, Then you might wanna stop reading after ch. 17. My friends call me the craziest person in the world b/c of my IMAGINATION, but if you think that you can handle it then by all means continue.**

**Read -N- Review!**


	15. Dreamsharing

A/N: Okay This is my very 1st time writing from My point of view, telling you what exactly is going on in this dream. Let me start off by saying that I'm not writing anyone's thoughts in this dream it's gonna be nothing but straight dialogue. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

True Feelings Chapter 15

No ONE's POV (Yusei and Akiza's Dream)

Yusei and Akiza are lying down on a blanket in the park, just gazing at the midnight stars.

"Yusei?" Akiza said.

He looked at her with loving eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry about your parents." She replied.

Today marked the anniversary of their death (The day the reactor divided the city)

"Don't be, it's okay really."

Akiza wrapped her arms tightly around Yusei's waist.

"You know I know you better than that Yusei." She responded.

"I just don't feel like talking about it."

She looked up at the dark midnight sky.

"Do you see what I see up there?"

"No, All I see are stars." He responded.

"Well, I see your parents up there."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, see?" She pointed up at the two brightest stars in the sky.

"The one on the left is your mom; your dad is the one on the right." She said.

Then something that seemed like a light beam, burst out from the two stars to where they were sitting.

Turns out that the two lights were the spirits of Yusei's parents.

Yusei and Akiza stood up.

"Mom?, Dad?" Yusei asked.

He reached out to touch them only to have his fingers go right through them.

Then Yusei's mom started crying. "My little boy!" she cried.

Yusei's dad looked at Yusei and Akiza, then touched his wife's shoulder. " He's not a baby any more honey, he's a grown man now."

Yusei's mom stopped crying, she sniffled. "Oh you're right, my little baby boy's grown up to become a handsome young man, just like his father."

Akiza couldn't help but smile as she held Yusei's hand tighter. "I couldn't agree more."

They all smiled.

"You're the senator's daughter aren't you?" Yusei's father asked.

Akiza smiled and looked up at Yusei. "Guilty as charged."

Yusei's dad smiled at her.

"I told your father that you would be a special girl to someone one day, I just never thought that that someone would be my son."

"You know my father?" Akiza asked.

He nodded. "Your father was one of my best friends, and he was also the one who lead me to making the reactor. But I don't expect you to remember me, both you and Yusei were babies back then."

Yusei's mom stepped closer. "In fact Akiza, your parents have picture of the 6 of us at a picnic. Up in the attic." She said.

Then Yusei's dad walked up to him trying to hug him. " I'm proud of you son, I think you made a fine choice in choosing Akiza," Then he looked at Akiza. "And I'd be greatly proud to call you my daughter."

Akiza smiled.

Then Both of Yusei's parents started to float back up to the stars.

"Wait don't go!" Yusei yelled.

"Don't worry, sweetie." His mother yelled back. "We'll always be in your heart, whenever you need us." His father said. Then they disappeared.

A/N: Well that's the chapter. If it sucked, I already know it actually took me 2 days to type it b/c I was so bored with it and I still have the show going on.

READ -N- Review


	16. Remembering Yusei's Parents

True Feelings Chapter 16

Akiza's POV (Akiza's House) 3 days later

"What do you mean Yusei's missing?"

I shifted my cell phone to my other ear while Crow talked.

"Exactly what I said he's gone, he wasn't here when we woke up."

_If he just left like that then he must be at the old hangout in the Satellite._

"Don't worry, I have a feeling I know where he is, he just needs some time alone." I assured him.

Don't worry? This coming from the same 19year old girl, who nearly had a cow, because someone kidnapped Yusei last year."

_Why is it every time I tell Jack or Crow not to worry, they go and bring that up? I'm getting tired of it._

I sighed. "I know, I know already! Now will you just listen to me. Yusei and I had the same dreamthe night he asked me out, and something happened in the dream that he's upset about. Solet him sort through it."

Crow paused for a minute.

"Is it about his parents?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then there's something I need you to see."

"What?"

"Back when we were fighting the dark signers, while I was looking for Yusei. I stumbled upon his father's old lab. Looking around, I found a picture of baby Yusei and his parent."

"Did you give it to him?" I asked.

"No, I never got the chance. I know how Yusei feels about his parents; Jack, Kalin, and I lost our parents as babies too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, tell you what. I know that Yusei's supposed to be at your house at 6:00. When ya'll finish doing whatever ya'll are doing today, bring him back to the garage."

"Ok, I will. See you later Crow."

"Later."

I hung up.

_Those poor guys, I guess I still have a lot more to learn about them._

I went in the kitchen to start cooking dinner before Yusei comes.

Not long after I finished, my doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled running to the door.

I answered the door to let Yusei in.

"Hey Yusei."

He walked in, picked me up, and spun me around.

"I'll take it as, you're not upset anymore?" I said.

He pinned me to the wall and kissed me till I became Delirious.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," I shut the door and pulled him towards the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_I swear I Love sitting on his lap, and I think he's does too!_

"I have something to show you."

He smiled. "What?"

I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the little box of pictures I found at my parent's house.

"Remember what your mother told us in the dream?"

He hugged me tighter. "Yeah."

"Well, I asked my parents about it, and they gave me this."

I handed the box to Yusei. He opened it and smiled as he looked through the pictures.

We sorted through the photos till I found one where Yusei and I were sleeping.

I giggled. "Look at this one." I said, showing the picture to Yusei.

He looked at it and laughed.

"It's the first time we slept together!" He said.

_Yeah, Literally_

Then the timer in the kitchen went off.

"The food's done." I said.

We got up and went to the kitchen to eat.

After dinner, we went back in the living room.

"I'm telling you Akiza, you should invite the guys over to enjoy your wonderful cooking."

I smiled. "Maybe one day, I promise."

He held my hand tighter. "I hope so."

I let go of his hand and walked upstairs.

Where are you going?" he asked.

"Upstairs to change."

He arched an eyebrow. "Into what?"

"My turbo duelist suit."

"Why are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, were going back to your place."

He followed me upstairs.

"Why?"

"Because Crow has something very important to tell you."

I walked into my room, while Yusei was following.

I pushed him out my room and shut the door.

"You know Akiza; you don't **always** have to wear that suit when you ride."

Half naked, I cracked the door open and poked my head out.

"I'm sorry baby, would you rather I go naked?" I asked.

He kept a straight face. "That'll work."

I shut the door again.

"You know its comments like that; that make me wanna rethink your 6 month anniversary surprise." I yelled."

"What surprise?"He asked.

"You'll have to wait for that answer."

I could tell he was getting mad, but I was serious. He wouldn't want me outside like that.

I got dressed; opened the door, and Yusei and I left my house, and headed for Yusei's place.

A/N: Yay! I'm gonna make it! Only 2 more chapters till ya'll see the magnificent beauty that is my imagination. (You'll LOVE it!) Now in my writing I'm on chapter 22. (Trying to find a way to end this sweet and innocent story)And as promised I'm re-attempting Jack's POV. Hopefully this one turns out better than the Last. Also, Cause I just gotta know. In my story: Who is your favorite character and why?

Let me Know your answer!

READ -N- REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Impatient

True Feelings Chapter 17

Crow's POV (Yusei's Apt)

"Where the hell are they?" I said looking at my watch.

Then Akiza and Yusei rode into the Garage, parked their runners, and got off.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Yusei kept asking me questions." Akiza replied

_Okay …moment._

"Okay, well no need to prolong this." I took the picture out of the box I've been keeping it in.

"Yusei, back when we were fighting the Dark Signers, before you fell into that light. I found a picture of your parents in your dad's lab." I gave him the picture before I spoke again.

"Look, I know it hurts you sometimes to think about your parents but I want you to know that I here for you, Brothers Till the End."

He looked at me and smiled, and then he left Akiza's side to hug me.

"Thanks Crow."

He let go of me.

"No Problem." I replied.

_Yusei's one of my best Friends and I'll try to protect him as best as I can._

Later Yusei and Akiza decided to stay and just Hang out.

A/N: Alright you Guys know what's Coming up next and I must say that I've had you all Wait Long enough, So as promised the next chapter will be up shortly. (I know you guys will LOVE it so much that you'll try to top it, only to fail miserably. I know that's a bad thing to say but still.) **Be PREPARED: YOU ARE GOING TO BE FACING THE MAGNIFICENT GLORY THAT IS MY IMAGINATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, (in my hand-written version I actually wrote 2 versions of this chapter a clean version and a well you know what it is chapter. Let me know if I should put both on here or not.) GOOD LUCK ON READING THE NEXT ONE YOU'LL NEED IT!**

**JASEFEA**


	18. Anniversary Feelings Unleashed

True Feelings Chapter 18 (Finally!)

Akiza's POV 6 months later (Akiza's House)

"Tonight was wonderful Yusei." I said as we walked in the door of my house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

_I did, it was a great surprise!_

He closed the door, and locked it.

"It was a nice surprise," I kissed him. "Thank You."

He smiled and kissed me back.

Then he deepened the kiss, and pinned me to the wall. Delirious from his kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pressed himself closer to me. I swear I could feel his bulge between my thighs.

He stopped kissing me long enough to start kissing my neck.

In the **6** months that we've been dating, we still haven't had sex. I mean, most of the time we'd be kissing, teasing, and necking, But that's only because Yusei said that he was gonna wait till I was ready.

Then Yusei stopped and put me down.

I stopped smiling. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he spoke.

"I said that I wasn't gonna push you to do this, I'm keeping my word."

I reached up to pull his head to mine so that I could whisper in his ear.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Then I licked the back of his ear, making him shiver. "If only it wasn't part of my anniversary surprise to you."

He Pulled back, and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

I smiled. "Well it was supposed to be a surprise, and now since it's not anymore. Wait right here."

He said nothing and just nodded.

I ran upstairs to change into the red teddy I bought **3**** weeks **ago for today.

Once I got it on, I called for Yusei to come up here. The minute he stepped in the room and saw me sitting on the bed posing seductively, he dropped his jaw.

I laughed, getting out the bed. I walked towards him and kissed him.

"So, what do you think?"

He smiled. "I think you weren't joking."

I giggled, leaning against the door with my hand behind my back, so I can lock the door.

Then Yusei picked me up, and carried me to the bed.

I slowly laid down, as Yusei started to kiss me all over again.

I took off his shirt, while he took off my shoes.

Then when we were finally touching skin to skin, Yusei started running his tongue around my body.

"Oh Yusei." I moaned.

Still, he didn't stop; he worked his way around my body as he listened to my moans.

Yusei smiled as he started kissing my thighs.

_What is he up to?_

The thought barely left my mind before he sunk two fingers inside my body.

I screamed at how good it felt, Yusei seemed to be enjoying this.

He smiled. "You like that don't you?" he asked.

All I could do was slowly nod my head.

Then he laughed. "Then you'll love this." He dipped his head down and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

I screamed as I threw my head back against the pillows. It was then that I felt something strange. It felt like waves of high intensity pleasure.

_What is he doing to me?_

I've never had an orgasm before, but feels really good.

I did that two more times before Yusei let his 'partner' join the fun.

"Akiza, this might hurt you a little, but it'll go away soon."

I reached up to touch his cheek.

"Yusei, In all these years you've known me, you still don't think I can take pain?"

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"No, it's not that, I just wanted to give you a fair warning."

I pulled his head down to mine, so I can kiss him.

"I can take it, okay?"

He smiled. "Oooook, if you say so."

He lifted my legs up over his shoulders, then slowly slid his 'partner' into my body.

I made a small scream.

"You alright babe?"

"mmm hmmm." I said.

He laughed and started thrusting slowly against me.

_I take it back. I don't think I __**can **__take____the pain.  
_The pain was excruciatingly painful, but as Yusei kept thrusting against me the pain dulled into a sweet sensation of epic proportions.

I moaned at how good Yusei felt inside me.

Then he started moving faster against me. I came again, while Yusei pounded himself into my body. Yusei didn't do the same until 2minutes later.

Both of us now sweaty, spent, and breathing raggedly, Yusei pulled out of me and laid down beside me.

"So how do you feel now my princess?" he asked.

I smiled as I circled his chest with my index finger.

"I feel as satisfied as a well feed kitten."

It was all so good that I forgot about protection.

"Do you think you're ready for another round?" Yusei asked.

"If it means having you in bed like this? Sure!"

He smiled, then looked under the covers.

"Ok, give me two minutes."

**4 hours later**, Yusei had just dozed off to sleep, and I don't blame him. We just finished Round **5** I laid my head on his chest and listened to his light snores.

During round 4, I licked him up, down, and all around. I think that's why he went to sleep.

But that's okay, I need to sleep too.

For that to be Yusei and I's first time, I must say that it was great.

Then Yusei's cell phone rang.

_Who could possibly be calling him at 3:30 in the morning?_

I rubbed his 'friend' to wake him up.

He jumped, "Babe your phone's ringing. Are you going to answer it?" I asked.

"It's probably Jack or Crow and I really don't wanna leave this bed." He replied.

"I understand, I don't have the energy to move, you've drained me."

He smiled. "Well was it worth your loss of energy?"

_Actually it was worth all that and more. From the pain in the beginning to the blood on my bedsheets._

"Yeah, and everything else too!"

We laughed and cuddled up together for the rest of the night.

A/N: Hello? Are you still there? Did you survive? I Hope you **Loved** this chapter. It was Totally AWESOME wasn't it?

PLEASE READ ON -N- REVIEW (as you always do.) You've now officially passed 18 now 19 is the After effect. **BE PREPARED 4 THIS ONE TOO!**


	19. Kiss and Tell

A/N (Part 1): I hope you all have recovered from the tremendous effects of Chapter 18. This Chapter (I guess) is sort of the RECOVERY process for those of you who choose to face my Glorious imagination. So enjoy _Mon petit!_ Allow me to Grace you all with Chapter 19.

True Feelings Chapter 19

**Yusei's POV** (Akiza's house- Yusei's Apt)

I woke up, realizing that I was still in bed with Akiza.

She was sleeping on my chest with her hand around my waist. I smiled, listening to her soft snore. I still can't believe what we did last night.

I looked at the clock. **8:32am. **_Jack and the others will be up soon._ I promised the guys that I'd spend the day with them today.

Then Akiza woke up, she looked at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." I replied.

She yawned and sat up, at least until she realized she was still naked, out of habit I guess, she quickly laid back down.

I laughed.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out her Fusia pink silk robe, and put it on.

"Isn't today you day with the guys?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you might wanna get over there before they---," My cell phone rang. "call." I laughed answering the phone.

"Hello?"

It was Crow. "where the hell are you?"

"Akiza's house." I replied.

"What did ya'll do? Fall asleep on a movie?"

I smirked. "Not exactly."

"Ummmm Hmmmm. Give Akiza the phone."

I handed her the phone.

"Crow wants you."

She put her hand over the phone.

"Okay, Go start the shower; I'll be there in a minute."

I headed for the bathroom as Akiza returned to the phone.

It didn't take long for the water to get hot, before Akiza came in to join me in the shower.

She tickled me, then snatched the already soaped hand towel from my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"This." She replied as she started to wash my chest.

"So, what did Crow want?" I asked her, reaching for the other hand towel from off the sink.

"Oh you know how Crow is, 'Bring Yusei back here now!' I swear he act like you're 'his' boyfriend."

I couldn't help but laugh as I washed her.

(Insert Big Lemon scene here.)

After the shower, we got dressed, and Akiza walked with me towards the door.

She opened the door. "See you later?" She asked.

I put my arms around her. " You know it."

She kissed me. "Alright, tell the guys I'm sorry I kept you so long."

I laughed walking out the door.

"Alright babe, Love you." I said as I got on my runner.

She blew me a kiss as I pulled out the driveway and headed home.

I rode into the garage to find Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Bruno waiting for me.

"What happened? You said that you'd be back before 2:00am." Crow asked.

I looked away. " Something happened."

"We're listening."

_How stupid could these guys be !_

Kalin stood up. "oh my fuckin' god, Crow you are so stupid. He's late because he got laid last night.

_At least Kalin's not stupid._

Then Jack stood up. "Yeah Crow, why else would Yusei be late?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"How'd ya'll know?"

"Who do you think came to Jack and I asking us for advice?" Kalin asked.

_Okay, now I'm even more confused._

"She came to you for advice?"

"Well yeah." Jack replied.

"And we told her everything she needed to know, we even sent her shopping." Kalin said.

"You went lingerie shopping with her?"

Now Jack and Kalin looked mad.

"Hell No!" They said in unison.

"We respect you way too much to do that." Jack said.

"Yeah, Jack sent Carly to the mall with Akiza, so she didn't get the wrong thing."

_Oh_

"So who's idea was the red teddy?"

Kalin raised his hand

"That's my idea, I hope you liked it."

I walked over to him.

"Yo man, that was good looking out." I said grabbing Kalin's hand for our secret handshake.

Man, I know." Kalin replied.

"Wait one second, how come Akiza came to you two for advice and not me?" Crow yelled.

We all looked at Crow for a minute, then laughed.

"What? I'm serious."

Jack was still trying to fight his laughter . "Well, for starters Crow, you need a girl that you've done it to in order to give advice."

Then Kalin stopped laughing. "Secondly, you just argued with her on the phone because Yusei was late getting here. So she probably didn't want you yelling at her." Kalin finished.

"They have a point, Crow." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Crow said.

"So, how'd it go?" Bruno asked.

I shrugged. "It was okay, for it to be time first time."

Somehow, I didn't think they bought that answer.

"Oh come on, Yusei." Kalin screamed.

"Yeah, something **BIG **had to happen, for you to spend the night." Jack said.

_Damn, is it written on my face?_

"Okay, Okay. It was **GREAT**, for her to be a beginner, you could easily confuse her for a pro; especially when we finished round 5."

They all arched an eyebrow.

"Round 5?" They said in unison.

"Daaaaamn man, what happened to 1,2,3 you're out?" Jack asked.

"She wanted to fight till the end." I replied.

_She nearly killed me in round 4._

"So who won the battle?" Kalin asked.

_All things considered, I should've won!_

"Well, rounds 1 and 2 were a tie. I won round 3, but rounds 4 and 5, I lost sadly."

"Are you serious? What did she do to you in round 4?" Bruno asked.

I looked away smiling.

"Becky?" Kalin laughed.

"She actually gave you Becky?" Jack asked.

"I didn't say that." I said.

Kalin was still laughing. "You didn't have to, it's written all over your face."

_Shit_

Then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." It was Akiza.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you and the guys had dinner plans for tonight."

"What a Coincidence, we were just talking about dinner." I lied.

I looked around to see the guys staring at me.

"No ya'll weren't. Ya'll were talking about what happened last night, Yusei just because I can bring Duel monsters to life; doesn't mean I don't know what you're up to."

I laughed. "Okay Okay, you got me. I can't lie to you."

"Now would you please ask them my question?"

"I looked at the guys. "Would you guys like to go to Akiza's house for dinner?" I asked.

"That depends, can she cook?" Jack asked.

"Like a chef." I responded.

"Then put her on speaker." Kalin asked.

I did and the moment they heard her voice.

"Hey Akiza!" The guys yelled.

"Nice job last night. You've learned well." Kalin said.

"Thanks, but that last part he just told you about, I learned from Carly."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that Jack?" Akiza asked.

"Apparently, I didn't." He replied.

"Well, she told me she just learned it herself, so it's probably a surprise."

Jack turned to sit on the couch and remained silent.

"Anyway, are ya'll coming to dinner?" Akiza asked.

We'd love to, but we thought that only Yusei was welcome to your house." Kalin responded.

"Well Kalin, considering the last 5 times I asked you guys to come over, you all had something else to do." She said.

"Well sorry." Kalin replied.

"Babe, what time do you need us over there?" I asked.

"Is 9:30 good for ya'll?"

"9:30's perfect." I responded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then, Oh and Crow?"

"Yes?" Crow replied.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't try anything on Yusei tonight. I know that today is 'For the Boys' and I'll respect that."

I frowned. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Absolutely, I don't want Crow's 1st time to my house to be his last because of something I say or do." She responded.

Then she hung up. I put the Phone back in my pocket.

_I hope I don't catch hell for this later._

"Suck for you Yusei. If I were you, I'd be choking Crow right now." Kalin said.

I sighed in frustration. "I know."

A/N (part 2):

I really hope you enjoyed your recovery process. But right now I just want to point out a couple of things.(in case you missed it) 1: Akiza really sucks when it comes to surprises. And 2: Kalin's reading faces. The Dinner is next; you should see how it turns out.

READ –N- REVIEW


	20. A Dinner to Remember

**True Feelings Chapter 20**

**Yusei's POV (Akiza's house- later that day)**

We got to Akiza's house around 9:32. I rang the doorbell, and we waited for her to answer the door. "Come in!" she yelled from inside. I opened the door and we walked in. "**Akiza, we're here." Crow yelled.**

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." She replied back.

We all sat down and waited for her.

Then she came downstairs, with her duel disk on her arm and Splendid Rose walking downstairs behind her.

I stood up and looked at her, she was wearing a red strapless dress made out of what looks like rose petals.

_She's trying to torture me._

"Sorry I'm late guys. I didn't have time to get dressed; and it would've taken me longer had Splendid Rose not helped me." She said.

Splendid Rose bowed her head and disappeared.

I moved to kiss Akiza, but she dodged me.

I tried to play it off. "Akiza you look extremely beautiful tonight."

She smiled. "Thank You, I just bought this dress earlier today. Do you like it?"

She twirled in the dress, giving me and the guys a nice view of the entire dress.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." I said.

"Well dinner is ready so if you guy would please follow me to the dining room, then we can eat."

Jack, Crow, and Bruno followed her while Kalin and I stayed behind for a minute.

He grabbed my shoulder. "Man, Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no'. "I can't believe she was serious."

"I know." He replied.

"What did Crow say to her on the phone?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get to the garage until he was almost finished talking to her, and Jack was still half sleep." Kalin answered.

_I'll kill him!_

Oh well, all we can do is hope that she doesn't take her anger out on me."

Kalin nodded, then we both went into the dining room.

Jack, Bruno, and Crow were already seated, when we walked in.

Jack Crow

Akiza Yusei

Bruno Kalin

Jack and Bruno had already taken the seats closest to Akiza, so I had no choice but to sit at the other end of the table.

Akiza got up, and left the table to go to the kitchen.

"I'll go help her." I said getting up to follow her.

I went in the kitchen, and wrapped my arms around her waist, while she was washing knives.

I kissed her neck, and she sighed.

"You know you really shouldn't do that while the guys are here. You're only gonna hurt yourself." She said.

I looked down to see what she meant. Only 15minutes in the dinner, and I'm already hard and needy for her. She broke my hold on her.

"I know and I really don't care, don't think that just because they're here that I won't toss you over my shoulder, take you upstairs, and make love to you while they're here." I replied.

She paused and looked at me biting her lip, while smiling. "Don't get me excited Yusei, it's not nice to get me worked up," Then she shoved me out the kitchen. "Now please go sit down."

Tired of fighting her, I went back in the dining room, and sat down.

She kicked you out?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

Then **3** monsters came out of the kitchen with plates and dishes and set them on the table.

But the thing that shocked me was the fact that 2 of the 3 monsters were monsters that Akiza doesn't use.

Dark Magician Girl, Cyber Harpie Lady, and Splendid Rose kept going back and forth setting the table.

Jack, Crow, Bruno, and Kalin looked at me. "When did she get those cards?" Crow asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

Akiza walked back in the dining room 4 minutes later, and sat down with the 3 monsters standing behind her.

She turned to them. "Thank You, ladies for helping me."

They nodded, smiled, and disappeared. Akiza got up to remove her duel disk, then sat back down.

"Well don't just sit there, eat."

We dug in, and started eating.

"Akiza, you're a really great cook." Kalin said.

She smiled. "Thank You."

"So, where'd you get Cyber Harpie Lady from?" Crow asked.

Akiza didn't even look up when she answered. "My cousin, Raven gave me the card to hold on to till we see each other again."

"And what about Dark Magician Girl?" Jack asked.

"Oh, my grandfather gave me her, and since she's so rare, I don't use her."

After dinner, Akiza gave the guys a tour of the house, then later left us alone in the living room to go do the dishes.

"Akiza?" Crow yelled.

"Yes?" she hollered back.

"Could you come here for a minute?" he asked.

Akiza came in the room, drying her hands on a towel. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Crow looked at me, then back at Akiza before spoke. " Could you and Yusei go back to acting like a couple again? I don't like seeing Yusei unhappy."

_You only said that so you won't die when you get home, and you better hope she buys any of your crap!_

I looked at her, and she looked at me and smiled.

"I thought today was 'for the boys'." She said.

_There's a reason why god graced us men with women. And it wasn't just '__**for the boys**__'_

"It was, but the day's over with now." Crow replied.

She looked at me again with lustful eyes.

"Well as long as it's okay with Yusei, I'd be happy to." She said.

_What is she insane?_

I stood up and pulled her close.

She looked up at me.

So, I take it as it's okay with you?"

I kissed her fiercely, hold her tighter.

"Let's go upstairs." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and shook her head 'no'.

Then Kalin coughed, interrupting us.

"Perhaps we should leave you two lovebirds alone." Kalin said.

They started for the door, when Akiza stopped them.

"You know, you guys don't really have to leave."

"Oh yes we do!" Kalin replied.

Akiza smiled. "Well, what time do you need him back?"

"Keep him for as long as you want." Jack said.

Then they left.

Akiza turned and walked into my arms.

"Well, you got your wish."

I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No, not really; if I got my wish, then you'd be naked right now."

She smiled, and started for the stairs.

"Well, let's see if we can make that wish come true."

Laughing, I chased her upstairs.

A/N: Interesting dinner don't you think? Also it's very important that you remember Akiza's cousin Raven, you will hear from, and about her again in the next few chapters. (Thank God! In my writing I'm on chapter **25** but don't worry we're getting close to the end, so I can start on the sequel.)

READ -N- REVIEW


	21. Request before departure

A/N: Hey Everyone, I am extremely happy that you all really enjoy my story. I don't know how many Chapters will be in this story, but I ensure you they will be great!(You'll hate me for the ending, But don't worry. There will be a sequel.) I'm also very sorry for chap 20 being so late, I was in the process of moving. So, enjoy the chapter.

True Feelings Chapter 21

**Akiza's POV****2 years later** (Akiza's house)

_Yusei looks so peaceful when he's sleeping completely naked._

I carefully straddled his hips being sure not to wake him up. Then I slowly slid myself down on him. He jerked awake I was riding him, he stared at me smiling. "If this is a new way to wake up, then I like it."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning, babe." I said moving faster against him.

"Good morning, sexy." He moved to take over, but I pushed him back down. He raised a questionable brow at me.

I moaned, taking pleasure in what we were sharing. I came screaming out his name, and he came right after.

Both of us now breathing raggedly, l leaned forward to kiss him. "You know I love you right?" I asked.

He sat up with me still on top of him. "Yeah, way too much by the looks of it." He replied.

I could tell he was referring to the way I woke him up, and the fact that he was still inside me. "Babe! I'm serious." I said.

", Yeah I know you do. You show me that Everytime you smile."

I smiled at him with loving eyes. "So, if hypothetically speaking, I was to tell you that I'm going to France to visit Raven for 2weeks, how would you react?"

He pulled out of me and turned me around so that I was sitting on his lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"Weather or not I can get a few more rounds in before you leave."

I smiled. "Of course you can." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Then I'd be okay with it, as long as you check in with me everyday."

I turned and put my arms around his neck. "You know, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

He laughed. "I feel the same way.,"

Then he rubbed my shoulders. "So, when are you leaving?" he asked.

I got off his lap and sat on my side of the bed.

"In two days."

He moved to the edge of the bed, grabbed his pants, and headed for the door.

_Surly he's not leaving is he?_

I got off the bed and stopped him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the kitchen for supplies." He replied.

"Supplies for what?"

He looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"If you're leaving in two days, then I have a lot of work to do before you go."

Then he left for the kitchen.

Eager to see what he had planned, I got back in the bed and waited for him.

I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on, since he was just gonna take them off again.

5 minutes later, he came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup, and 2 cans of whipped cream.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Are you?" I asked.

He got back in the bed and kissed me slowly. I moaned, pulling him on top of me.

**8 **hours later, Yusei and I were still in the bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"Are you sore yet babe?" Yusei asked.

"Tired? Yes. Sore? Not yet, but one more and I will be."

Then the doorbell rang.

I sighed, and slowly got up, and put my robe on.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to see who's at the door."

I ran downstairs to answer the door, and opened it to find Jack, Crow, and Kalin on my porch.

"I told you guys 7:00." I said.

"Akiza, it is 7:00." Jack replied.

I looked back at the clock on my wall, surprised that it really is 7 o'clock.

_Oh shit we lost track of time._

"Oh, well please come in."

They came in, and sat on the couch.

"Akiza? Do you know you have chocolate dripping down your leg?" Crow asked.

I glanced down at my leg.

_Shit._

The guys raised an eyebrow.

"Did we interrupt playtime?" Kalin asked.

I smiled a fake smile.

"Of course not, wait here I'll be down in a minute."

I sprinted up the stairs and back to the room.

Yusei stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Get dressed." I said.

"Who's at the door?" He asked.

"The guys." I replied taking off my robe and moving to my dresser for some clothes.

Yusei got off the bed, and walked up behind me.

"I thought you told them 7:00?"

I turned to face him.  
"It is 7:00 sweetie."

He grabbed my hips, and held me close; then he kissed my neck leaving a love bite.

"So we'll finish this later, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied nibbling on his neck.

He let go of me, and we both got dressed.

We nearly fell, running down the stairs. The guys said nothing, but I could tell that were laughing **HARD** on the inside.

"You called for us my lady?" Jack said.

"Oh cut the crap Jack!" I replied.

"So what did you need us for?" Kalin asked.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving to visit my cousin in France for two weeks, and I need the four of you to watch over my house while I'm gone."

"Wait!" Kalin interrupted. "The four of us? Yusei's not going?"

"Yes Kalin, I'm not going." Yusei replied.

"While I'm gone, you guys can stay in my spare bedrooms. I want this house spotless when I return, and so help me god; If anything breaks, there's not a **Force** in the universe to stop me from cutting your balls off, putting them in the blender on liquidate, and making you eat them."

I could tell my threat made them cringe because even Yusei was shaking behind me.

"T-T-That's a-a nice use of imagery, Akiza." Crow replied.

"So, when are you leaving?" Jack asked.

"In two days."

They all looked at Yusei like they felt his pain.

"Also, there are a few small rules you must follow in my absence.

#1: **No one is allowed in my room unless it's Yusei.**

#2: **No other females besides Carly are Allowed in my house. **And no, I'm not saying that for Jack's benefit. I've already informed Carly, and she's just going to be checking to see if you boys have been cleaning my house.

#3:** Don't destroy my kitchen.** Are we understood?"

They quickly nodded.

"Great, now if ya'll want; you can go upstairs and pick your room out."

I started walking back upstairs.

"And Mr. Fudo?"

He looked up at me. "Huh?"

"We were negotiating the terms for my release?"

"Oh yeah we need to finish talking about that."

"When you guys are finished picking out your rooms knock on my door **3** times to let me know you're leaving."

"We will." They replied in unison.

I continued to walk upstairs with Yusei following behind me.

When we finally reached my room, I pulled him inside and locked the door. He kissed my neck before I pushed him towards the bed.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You know the guys are upstairs, right?" he asked.

I unbuttoned my blouse as I walked towards him. "Yeah, and?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"They'll be listening." He replied.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Wasn't it you who said that just because they're here, it doesn't mean that I won't take you upstairs and make mad love to you."

He frowned. "Those weren't my exact words."

"I know. But still," I replied as I straddled his hips. "Besides, my room is soundproof, so they won't hear a thing."

"Oooo, my lady is smart and sexy, Is there ever a better combination?"

I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Nope, but you are right about one thing."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I am smart, and right now I want you."

He put his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"Whenever you want me, you got me."

I smiled. "Then take off your clothes, I intend to have my way with you."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "And I intend to let you."

A/N: As far as this chap. Goes I have nothing to say. But from this point on Akiza will be in Paris, France… At least until I decide to bring her back in two weeks/ or in chapter case chapter 27 (yes, I'm workin' on it now as we speak, and I really believe that you'll like it.) That being said…

Please READ –N- REVIEW


	22. Akiza Goes to France

A/N: I swear the reviews you guys leave; really makes me smile. During my spring break, I told myself that I was gonna put off the story (until break was over) But that didn't happen. I wrote so much that now I'm on chapter 28. (Akiza's home, Crow has a crush on her cousin Raven, and everything's running wild!) But anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story as it will unfold. In this chapter, Akiza leaves for France. Enjoy… my lovely fans. Chapter 22.

True Feelings Chapter 22

Jack's POV  2 days later (Akiza's house)

"Jack?" Crow whispered.

I rolled over and ignored him.

"Jack!" he yelled.

Then he jumped on me and almost kneed me in the balls.

I jerked up, and tried to punch him.

"Crow, what the fuck!," I looked at the clock. "It's 5:30 in the morning!"

"I know, but we have to take Akiza to the airport; and Yusei wants everyone up."

"Akiza doesn't give a shit about me, so why should I go?" I asked laying back down and pulling the covers over my head.

"Jack?" Akiza whispered, coming into my room. "Is that really what you think?" she asked.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know." I replied.

I didn't dare to look at her face, but I could hear her start to cry.

"That's not true,!" She cried. "I care about all of you, because you're my friends. And without you all with me, I'm nothing."

Utterly confused about what she just said, I sat up.

_What on Earth has gotten into me?_

"If I get up and see you off, would you stop crying?"

She quickly nodded and gave me a hug. "Thank you, Jack."

_It's Carly. It's gotta be. She's rubbed off on me._

Akiza let go of me, and ran out the room.

"I don't see how you do it." Crow said.

"Do what?"

"Be cruel, arrogant, and stupid one minute; and sweet, loving, and caring the next."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think Carly's starting to get to me."

Crow laughed as he walked out the room. "I hope so!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

Then my cell phone rang. I picked it up off the nightstand, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetness, are you up yet."

It was Carly.

"Yeah Babe, I'm up." I replied.

"That's good."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to write a huge article on the newest changes to New Domino City, and I won't have time to spend with you."

"Well, when is the article due?"  
"Next week."

"I believe we can wait till then."

_Not!_

""Really?" she asked.

_Noooooo!!!!!!!_

"Sure!"

"That's why I love you so much; you're so kind and understanding."

"I know."

"I'll talk to you later Jack, Hug Akiza goodbye for me."

I smiled. "I will."

"Bye sweetheart." She said.

"Bye." I hung up.

_No sex for me this week._

I sighed.

Then I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs to Akiza's living room.

Kalin was sitting on the couch drinking a soda.

"Finally he comes downstairs!" Kalin shouted.

"Rot in Hell! Kalin." I replied taking a seat.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Dude, I was only joking around. What's wrong with you?"

I said nothing and turned my head.

"Is it Carly?" he asked.

Still I said nothing.

"Alright Mr. Silence-Answers- All; I'll guess, Carly has yet another huge article to write, and can't 'play' with you this week. And you're angry because you can't wait that long."

_How in the hell?_

I arched an eyebrow at him.

"My silence gave you that as an answer?"

Kalin shook his head. "I can't believe that after all these years; you still don't believe me when I say your face tells all."

He paused for a min.

"Besides look at it this way, at least you're not alone. Yusei has to wait 2weeks, you only have have 1."

Somehow, that didn't make me feel better.

"Yeah, but you forgot that Yusei got two week's worth in only two days." I replied.

_Lucky bastard._

"Oh yeah, that is right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'll still suffer together I guess."

_His play time with Akiza will wear out soon._

Then Crow came in carrying a hot cup of tea.

"Here Jack, I made you a cup of tea to apologize for this morning." Crow said handing me the cup.

I took the cup from him and took a sip.

_This shit is terrible!_

I made a nasty face, and spit the tea in Crow's face, then I slapped him.

"Make it again!" I demanded. "And this time it better taste right."

Crow just looked at me touching his face where I'd slapped him.

"You know Jack, you could've just asked nicely." He replied.

I rolled my eyes as he went back into the kitchen.

A/N: Well, I guess Jack is a little pissed off now…. Haha (sober) Don't worry, The week will be over before you know it. Writing wise… I'm starting chapter **30**. I'm afraid the story will be ending soon, But that just means that I can Start the Sequel.

READ –N- REVIEW


	23. Casablanca

True Feelings Chapter 23

Kalin's POV  (At the airport)

"Well, I guess that's everything." Akiza said as the pilot walked away.

She hugged us all.

"Be sure to take good care of my house."

"We will." Yusei replied.

_You will, I'm gonna party and bullshit._

Akiza started to walk away, when Yusei ran behind her and kissed her.

_What is this Casablanca?_

"Be safe." Yusei said.

Akiza nibbled on Yusei's lips. "Would you stop worrying so much? I'll be fine."

Yusei nodded and let her go.

Akiza smiled and continued to walk towards her private plane.

We waved goodbye as soon as her plane took off.

Jack yawned. "Let's go, I'm tired."

"You just woke up Jack." I said.

"So?"

I sighed. "Nevermind, it's pointless to argue with you when it comes to sleep."

"How about this, we go home, get some sleep, and figure out what to do when we wake up." Yusei suggested.

WE nodded and headed back to Akiza's house.

Yusei unlocked the door, and then the four of us collapsed on the couch.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"What Kalin?" Yusei said.

"Let's throw a party when we wake up."

Are you gonna clean up when it's over?" he asked.

"Sure."

_Not!_

A/N: I know it's yet again another short chapter. But think you're that much closer to the upcoming end…..(Tears)…..I love you guys and I know you'll all stick around for the sequel.


	24. In comes Raven!

True Feelings Chapter 24

Akiza's POV (France)

_Whew! That was a long flight, but I'm glad it's over._

I walked off the plane, with my suitcase behind me.

"Akiza!"

I looked across the runway to see my cousin Raven coming towards me on her runner.

"Hey!" I said as she stopped in front of me.

Although Raven is a year younger than me, she never ceases to amaze me. She was wearing a purple corset with green sleeves, blue jeans and purple sneakers. All of it matched her black and purple hair.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Long."

She laughed. "Well, that's what happens when you fly."

I smiled. "I know."

"So where's your duel runner? I'm dying to see it."

"It's in the storage part of the plane, waiting on me to go get it."

Raven turned me around, and started pushing me towards the plane.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get it."

"Okay, Okay, I'm going."

I asked the pilot to open the storage, then I rode my runner off the plane, over to her.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

She stared at it with stars in her eyes. "Damn, when you said it was HOT! You weren't lying."

I smiled. "Thank you, my boyfriend and his friends made it for me."

"Speaking of Yusei, How is he?"

"He's doing good in every sense of the word."

"Ooooo, you nasty."

I smiled. "No I'm not. I'm creative."

"Yeah, real creative, well come on let's go."

"Okay."

We drove through the beautiful streets of Paris until we got to Raven's house.

She opened the door, and I walked in.

"Welcome to mon maison." (My home.) Raven said as she took my suitcase.

"Wow, Raven I'm impressed, your house if much nicer than mine" I said looking around.

_I forgot to call Yusei._

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Who ya callin" Raven asked.

"Yusei, I left him and the guys in charge of my house while I'm gone, and I promised to call him as soon as I got here."

I dialed his cell phone……. No answer.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"He's ….. Not answering his phone." I replied in a sad tone of voice.

"Try your house phone."

I nodded, and dialed my house.

Yet again NO answer.

I sighed as I as I listened to my voicemail and left a message.

"I don't understand, why would they not answer the phone?" I said as I hung up.

"Hmmm. Wait, aren't we a few hours behind where you live?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, about 5 hours to be exact."

"It's 6:00 am right now, so wouldn't it be 11:00 in the morning over there?"

"Since they dropped me off at the airport this morning, they must be sleep."

"Right. Don't worry hon, he'll call when he wakes up."


	25. Reunited! and It feels so Good

True Feelings Chapter 25

Carly's POV 1 week later (Akiza's house)

I knocked on the door of Akiza's house ready to inspect the house for cleaning.

I was surprised when Jack opened the door.

"Carly?" he said.

"Hey Jack." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Inspection, remember?"

He looked disappointed. "Oh."

Then he stepped back to let me in.

"Where is everyone today?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Out and about, Crow's at work, Yusei went to Martha's, and Kalin's chillin' at Club Ace."

"Hmm, and why are you here while everyone else is gone?"

He shrugged. "I had nothing to do, so I decided to stay and guard the house."

"Well, which room do you recommend I inspect first?"

"I don't know the kitchen I guess."

I walked in the kitchen and carefully inspected it, then I moved on to the bathrooms, Kalin's room, Crow's room, then finally Jack's.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I said, walking into Jack's room.

"Me too." He replied, locking his bedroom door.

"Jack? What are you thinking?" I asked as he cupped my cheek.

"I'm thinking that I just found something to do today." He kissed my lips, before I pulled back sharply.

"Jack we can't do this now." I said as he backed me up against his bed.

"And why not?" he asked as he laid me back against the bed. He kissed my neck and shoulders before returning to my lips.

Before I knew it, we were both naked.

"Jack, we shouldn't be doing this." I said.

He grabbed my hand and guided it to his hard erection.

"Do you still believe we shouldn't be doing this?" he asked.

I bit my lip at the feel of him in my hands.

_It's pointless to tell him yes._

"Now that I really think about it. No, not really."

He smiled and started to kiss me.

_Why is it I always turn to putty when Jack touches me?_

He nibbled on my knuckles before he slowly slid himself into my body.

I gasped as he began to thrust against me.

**5 minutes later,** Jack and I were still going at it when the telephone rang.

Jack ignored it, and kept thrusting himself into my body.

I moaned his name, and urged him to keep going. He roared like a ferocious beast as he moved faster against me. I screamed out his name, as we both came.

He kissed my forehead and smirked. "Admit it, you needed this just as much as I did."

" I'm afraid you're wrong about that Mr. Atlas."

"Oh really?"

Knowing he was still inside me, he wiggled his hips.

I moaned. " Why do you insist on doing that when I disagree with you?"

He rubbed my hips.

"Because it makes you agree with me and because you like it."

He pulled out of me, and laid down beside me.

"**Sometimes **I agree with you when you do that, not **Always."**

Then we got out the bed, took a shower, and got dressed.

Jack was checking the answering machine, when I came out of his room.

'Jack its Yusei. I'll be home in a few minutes. See you later.'

He cursed. "Dammit Yusei."

"Perhaps I should leave." I suggested as I grabbed his hand.

"I really wish you wouldn't." he replied.

"I know," I said as I rubbed his cheek with my hand. "But we can see each other later on tonight."

He quickly looked at me and smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely, unless you have other plans with the Guys-" He cut my words off with a kiss.

"Screw my friends, tonight's all about you and me. And I intend to make you scream for mercy." I smiled at that. "Not if I make you scream first, for what I have planned." He licked his lips and traced his fingers along my cheek.

He let go of my hand as I headed for the door.

"Tell the guys you'll see them tomorrow, I want you at my house at 9:00."

He smiled as he followed me to the door.

"Just for you, I'll be there at 8:00."

I kissed him. "Mmm, I'll see you then."

**POV****Shift**

**Carly ** **Jack**

Jack's POV

"Okay, love ya." I said as she walked out the door. I stood there for two minutes as I thought. _ One more week without her and I would've died._

I turned and attempted to go back upstairs, when Crow, Kalin, and Yusei walked in the front door.

_Great! Just what I needed_

"How was your day, Jack?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, you smell like sweat and alcohol . what's up?" Yusei asked.

_I Forgot I drunk a big ass bottle of wine before Carly came over._

I shrugged. "My day was okay, I've just been working out in Akiza's gym for too long." I lied.

"Well did anybody call or come by?" Yusei asked.

"Only you called, and Carly came by for inspection."

They froze, and looked at me.

"Say that again?" Kalin asked.

"Say what?" I replied.

"The last 5 words you said." Yusei said.

"Carly came by for inspection."

Crow and Kalin grinned. "Are you satisfied?" Kalin asked.

"A little bit. I won't be totally satisfied until tonight."

Yusei slouched down on the couch, and acted like a dying cow.

Personally, I don't blame him. I feel his pain.

_Hang in there Yusei, only __**7**__ more days left._

Then we, meaning Kalin, Crow and I continued talking, while Yusei laid down on the couch like he was in a therapy session with a pillow over his face.

An hour had passed before I noticed what time it was. 7:20.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have fun, Jack." Yusei said even though the pillow was still over his face.

"Get her pregnant this time!" Crow and Kalin yelled.

I flipped them off as I walked out the door.

A/N: I'm really sorry that's it's taking me soooooo long to get the rest of this crazy story up, But I promise that I'm working as fast as I can.


	26. Advice about Crow

A/N: Hey every one! I'm sorry that I'm taking too long to update. I'm in a small situation that will hold the story back a little while(I think….) Anyway, I believe that you'll be glad to hear that the written version of this story is finally finished!(YAY! ) And I'm currently working on Chapter 4 of the sequel: True Love's Wish. This chapter you will meet Raven as a Person( From my imagination) and see some of the problems that she has. Enjoy 26!

True Feelings Chapter 26

Raven's POV 2 days later (Raven's house)

_I really need to get a man_

Hearing Akiza talk about Yusei is driving me insane.

I'm actually glad she fell asleep 30minutes ago.

_Why is it everytime I get a man he turns out to be an asshole? The last one makes me wish that I'd kept my virginity. Just once can't I have a man who makes me laugh, is somewhat responsible, and shares some of the same interests I do?_

I sighed.

Then Akiza's cell phone rang.

_I can't believe her ringtone is 'Halo' by Beyoncé._

I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raven, Is Akiza there?"

"Oh hey Yusei," I said recognizing his voice. "Kiza went to sleep a short while ago. Do you want me to wake her for you?" I asked.

"No, that's ok. She needs to rest."

"Yusei?"

"Hmm?"

"Akiza and I were talking earlier today, and she thought it would be nice if I came back to New Domino city with her and stay for a few years."

"That's a great idea, you can meet the craziness that is our friends."

"Yeah, Akiza also complained about someone named Crow?"

He sighed. "Crow is one of my best friends, he cares for a bunch of kids at the orphanage where we grew up. He can be a major pain sometimes, but he's cool."

"That's not the way she described him."

He laughed. "Those two have been fighting for me and my time since I started dating Akiza."

"So wait, Crow's gay?" I asked.

"No, In fact I keep telling him that he needs to find a girl. He's strait, he's just a little overprotective of me."

_Sounds like he needs a major distraction._

"Switching topics, Yusei you really love Akiza don't you?"

"I'd kill anyone who so much as looks at her the wrong way."

"Then why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"Because I want our love to grow a little bit more before I ask her to make one of the biggest decisions of her life."

I looked over to where Akiza was sleeping on her bed.

"You know Yusei, a sweet guy like you is really hard to find."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because it's true, so far every guy I've been with has been nothing but a complete Asshole."

"I know, the world is full of Assholes. You just have to use trial and error to separate the good men from the bad."

"Did you just give your girlfriend's cousin advice?"

"If you wanna call it that. Then yeah."

I smiled. "Merci beaucoupe mon cousine petit-amie."

"What?" he asked.

"Oops, I forgot ya'll don't speak French. Silly me, I said Thank You very much."

"Oh, you're welcome."

I yawned. "I think I should follow Akiza and go to bed."

He Laughed. "I hear ya. I'm going to bed too."

"I'll have Akiza call you tomorrow."

"Alright, sleep well Raven."

"You too. Bye." Then I hung up.

I put the phone back on the nightstand and went to my own room.

I yawned. "Crow seems like a nice guy, but I'll be the judge of that."

I slipped into my pinkish-purple nightgown, and sat down in front of my mirror.

I looked at the picture of my parents.

_God how I miss them so._

They died two years ago, Standing up for what they believed in, against the French officers.

"God, save me from love." I whispered in the darkness as I slowly let sleep overtake me.

A/N pt2: Will Raven like Crow? What will happen when Akiza comes home? Will the guys get their ass beat when she does come back? And Most importantly, Will Yusei ever be the same? Get the Answers to these questions and more in chapter 27. When Akiza Returns.


	27. When Akiza Returns

True Feelings Chapter 27

Akiza's POV 5 days later (Airport-France)

"Raven, are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because everything including our runners is on the plane except us, I thought that you'd wanna get on the plane as well."

"Ha Ha, very funny."

We got on the plane, took our seats and headed home.

**6 hours** had passed before my plane landed.

"Akiza?" Raven said.

"Hmm?"

We both stood up to walk off the plane.

"Do they know that we decided to come back a few hours early?" she asked.

I winked my eye at her. "Not exactly."

She frowned. "What do you mean not exactly?"

I laughed. "I told them we'd be back today, I never told them when."

She smirked. "I've rubbed off on you."

"No, sneakiness just runs in the family."

"True."

Then we hooked up a small trailer to the back of our runners to carry our suitcases.

Later we got to my house, and quietly put our runners in the garage.

I opened the door with my key, and as silent as a mouse, we walked in.

"Akiza, you lied to me," She whispered. "Your house is much better than mine."

"If you say so." I replied.

"So what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'm gonna trip the alarm."

She looked at the clock on my wall. "It's 6:00 am, that's really mean Akiza."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "You call it mean, I call it payback."

She arched a brow. "What did they do?"

"A few years ago, not long before I started dating Yusei; Crow and Jack decided to get drunk and pushed Yusei and I into the lake, while I was trying to talk to Yusei about me becoming a turbo duelist."

By the look on her face, I could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"I swore that I would get them back one day."

Now Raven looked eager. "Well, don't just stand there do it."

I walked to the security system on the wall and pushed the **Panic!** Button.

The Alarm rang loudly.

The next thing I knew, Jack, Yusei, Crow, and Kalin came running down stairs trying to beat up Raven.

"Akiza!" Raven screamed as Crow grabbed her arm.

I turned on the lights, and everyone looked at me.

"Ya'll, I must've been drunk as hell last night, am I seeing things?" Yusei asked as he blinked.

Kalin scratched his head. "I don't know how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two fingers.

"Umm 6?"

Kalin looked at his hand. "Yeah, I think you're seeing things."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Maybe this will help." I walked into Yusei's arms, and kissed him.

"Yep, this is real, but how?" Yusei asked looking at me.

Jack and Crow had been looking at me so long, that Crow had forgotten that he had Raven's arm.

He let go. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Raven rubbed her wrists. "Akiza, you didn't tell me that your friends would attack us."

I looked back up at Yusei. "Honestly Raven, I didn't know that they would dare attack us."

Kalin raised his hands defensively. "Had we known it was you, we wouldn't have."

"And you still haven't answered my question." Yusei said.

I looked at him with a loving smile. "Well, Jack and Kalin called me yesterday, and said that you were dying without me. So, Raven and I decided to surprise you by coming back a few hours early."

Everyone looked at Raven.

"So, you're the famous Raven Akiza's been telling us about." Crow said.

Raven held her hand out to him.

"Charmed, although I do believe that this meeting would be much better if the four of you weren't in your boxers."

They looked down, turned red, and then laughed.

"I guess we were in such a hurry to find out who was breaking in, that we didn't even bother to put on any clothes." Kalin said.

"Excuse us, one moment." Crow said as they rushed upstairs to grab some clothes.

Raven smiled. "They don't normally do this. Do they?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are." I replied.

3 minutes had passed before the guys came back downstairs.

"We're sorry about that." Yusei said

"Yeah, can we start over?" Crow asked.

I looked at Raven. "It's your call Raven."

She smiled. "Sure," She held her hand out again. "Bonjour, I'm Raven."

Kalin shook her hand first. "Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Kalin." Jack went next.

"And I'm Jack Atlas; it's an honor to meet you." Crow went last. "It's a pleasure to meet you Raven," then he kissed her hand in the French manner. "I'm Crow."

_Did… He…..Just?...!_

I looked at Yusei and blinked, he shrugged his shoulders.

Raven smiled. "Oh, so you're Crow. I've heard a lot about you."

Yusei and I looked at eachother again. Then Crow glared at us, and back at Raven.

"Good things, I hope." He replied.

"Most of them were good."

"Raven is the Queen of Turbo Duels in France." I said deciding to interrupt them.

"Really?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Seems like yesterday, when I was dueling King."

Yusei laughed. "It was 4 ½ years ago Jack, and I believe that title is still in my possession now."

"What type of monster cards do you use?" Kalin asked Raven.

"Winged Beast-Type."

"So, you're a fellow bird lover too." Crow said.

She smiled. "You use winged beast type too?"

"Yeah."

_They like eachother. OMG! What have I done?_

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us something to drink." I said as I stepped away from Yusei to head for the kitchen.

"Akiza Wait!" Crow yelled. The Boys looked at eachother. "**The Kitchen!**" they yelled.

But it was too late. I screamed. "What happened to my kitchen?"

I looked around my kitchen, and all I saw was beer cans and wine bottles.

_4 men are about to die! PAINFULLY!_

Raven ran in the kitchen. "Akiza, what's-" She paused as she saw the same thing I did.

I turned RED with anger. "Akiza, Calm down. Don't Kill Them!" Raven said as she rubbed my shoulders.

I grabbed the sharp knife off the counter, ready to throw it at the next person to walk thru the kitchen door.

Yusei poked his head in. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I screamed. "I leave for two weeks, and **THIS** is what I come home to?"

He walked in and tried to kiss me. "Ummm? Yusei? I don't think you should try to do that." Raven said, still rubbing my shoulders.

He lifted his hands and backed up. "Since we fucked it up, we'll clean it. I promise."

I calmed down a bit. "Fine."

Raven took the knife out of my hand and put it back on the counter, far away from me.

"It Better be Spotless." I said.

Then Crow, Kalin, and Jack poked their heads in. "Are our asses saved?" Crow asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately for you, yes your balls are saved; for now." I replied.

A/N: What a nice way to come home, don't you think?

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

READ –N- REVIEW!


	28. Duel of Interest

True Feelings Chapter 28

Crow's POV (Akiza's house) a few hours later

Whew! I'm glad we finished cleaning the kitchen.

Raven walked in the kitchen, and looked around.

"Whoa, I'm impressed." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." I replied.

She smiled. "Akiza will be so happy, by the way; she said that when you boys are finished, she wants you outside, and on your runners."

"Okay." Yusei replied.

She turned and went back in the living room.

"Crow?" Yusei said; forcing me to look away from where Raven had been.

I looked up at him

"Huh?"

"You like Raven don't you?"

I scowled. "What makes you think that?, I just met her this morning."

Kalin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it was the fact that instead of shaking her hand, you kissed it."

"I was being polite."

They looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"He likes her ." They said in unison.

"I do not!"

We left the Kitchen and headed for the Garage.

"Just admit it Crow." Jack said as we stepped thru Akiza's back door.

"Admit What?" Akiza and Raven said, shocking us.

_Ummmmm…_

"Crow's fear of dueling females." Kalin answered.

_My WHAT?_

Akiza and Raven looked at me suspiciously.

"He doesn't seem to have any problems dueling me." Akiza said.

"That's because you're like one of the guys." Kalin replied.

Raven laughed. "Well, Crow if you wouldn't mind facing your fear of women; I'd like to duel you."

The guys grew quiet and started smiling.

_Dammit, I'm in a corner!_

I glared at the guys before I complied.

"I'll try to face my fear, for you."

She smiled. "Thank you Crow."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jack said

Raven turned to Akiza

"May I have my card back?" She asked

Akiza handed her the card and Raven put it in her deck

Then Raven and Akiza got on their runners.

"Are you boys coming?" Raven asked

We got on our runners and headed out

Raven and I were in front of everybody the whole time we were going down the road; until I decided to activate speed world 2.

We turned into the dueling lane and began.

She went first and summoned "Harpie's Brother" Then she placed 3 cards face down and ended her turn.

I looked at the cards in my hand.

_I've got this duel in the bag._

**25 minutes later**

**Raven- 1600 LP (5 SPC)**

**Crow- 1400 LP (2 SPC)**

_Okay, I think I may have underestimated her._

Just as I was attacking her with 'Blackfeather Dragon ', she activated a trap card.

"Not so fast Crow. I activate my trap card **Peace Treaty Blowout**. When I am attacked directly, both of us take damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points."

**Raven- 0 LP (5 SPC)**

**Crow- 0 LP (2 SPC)**

_No way!... she pulled a tie._

We stopped our runners with the guy and Akiza right behind us.

Raven smiled. "You're a Great duelist Crow!, nobody's ever come that close to beating me."

I smiled back. "Thank You."

Akiza sighed. "If Raven knows she's about to lose; Trust me, she'll find a way to pull a tie."

Yusei looked at us. "Great duel you two."

Jack and Kalin agreed.

Then, Jack had to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, but I have a date with Carly tonight."

"Tell her I said Hi." Akiza said.

"Will do. Nice meeting you, Raven." Jack said; then he took off.

Later on Yusei and Akiza left to 'Catch up' and Kalin decided to visit Martha. So, I volunteered to show Raven around the city.

We rode to this little rose Garden I found 3 years ago.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Raven said.

I tried to catch up to her as she walked deeper into the garden.

She eventually found a bench, sitting in front of a lake.

We sat down in silence for a few minutes.

"So tell me something about yourself." I said finally deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I was born in Paris, France 20 years ago, and my parent died when I was 18."

I frowned, "You lost your parents too?"

She looked up at me. "You lost your?"

I looked away. "Yeah , my parents were part of a research team working with Jack & Kalin's parents, they were working under Yusei's mom and dad. Yusei's dad wanted to find a new source of energy. But then he realized that actiuating reactor would have a dangerous effect on the city so he decided not to activate it. This angered one of his assistants, who activated the reactor behind Dr. Fudo's back. The reactor's force was so massive that it separated the city. In the end Kalin's, Jacks's, Yusei's, and my parents died.

I looked at her again and she was crying.

"I am so sorry Crow." She cried

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I' sorry I brought it up."

I rubbed her shoulders in a comforting way

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

I reached up and wiped the tears off her face.

She smiled, "Thank you, I'm usually not this emotional."

"That's okay. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple; yours?"

"Orange"

"That's a cool color. So how'd you meet Yusei?"

"Well after the city was separated the guys and I were sent to a foster home as babies. We all grew up together and treated each other like brothers. We even started a duel gang."

"I didn't know ya'll had duel gangs over here. I was in one as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were the Black Harpies. I know the name sounds stupid but with our cards we kinda forced you to attack us, and then we use your own cards against you."

I smiled, "That's not a stupid name, and I like it. Our team name was team satisfaction aka the enforcers."

She laughed. "That's a cool name. Did ya'll beat your sectors?"

" Yeah we went undefeated."

Then it was silent again.

"You're an easy person to talk to Crow."

I smiled again. "I'm glad you think so."

Later we decided to head back to Akiza's house

_How is it that I already like her and I just met her this morning?_

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the rest of the story. There are **4** more chapters left, but I've decided to include a Character's Inner circle as an Added Bonus for all of you. I Love All of you guys and I hope you will all continue to stay with me as I write more.

The Sequel for this story is **True Love's Wish** I know you all will love it just as much as you love this story.

READ –N- REVIEW


	29. Raven's 'Date' with Crow

True Feelings Chapter 29

Raven's POV (Akiza's house)

_Crow is a really nice guy, when you get to know him._

He walked with me to Akiza's front door.

Then he had used the key Akiza had given him to open the door.

We walked in, and carefully closed the door and sat down.

"So, did you have a good time? Raven?" Crow asked.

I hugged the giant teddy bear that Crow bought me.

"Oui, je s'amusé bien! Merci Beacoupe Crow."

'Yes, I had a great time! Thank you very much!'

He smiled. "You're welcome Raven, I'm glad you had a nice time."

I paused. _He understood me?_

"You can speak French?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I can understand it, but can't speak it."

Just as I was about to question him on how he could understand, Yusei and Akiza came downstairs.

"Hey. You guys are back." Akiza said.

I gave her a 'duh' stare.

_She acts like we just interrupted their__**7**__ hour mating ritual._

"I'm sorry Akiza, Crow and I thought that if we stayed out and about for 7 hours instead of 3, you and Yusei would have plenty of time to 'catch up'." I replied.

She looked at me. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

Yusei and Akiza sat on the couch, right beside Crow and I.

"So, what did ya'll do with the four extra hours?" Yusei asked.

_The same thing you did._

Oh how I wanted to say it, just to make them mad. But I know that's not the truth so why lie.

" Well, first we went to this hidden rose garden, then we left the garden for the mall and went window shopping, and the last two hours we spent at the Carnival." I replied.

"Yep, and I brought her back in one piece." Crow added.

Akiza smiled. "I'm glad you two had a nice time."

_Wait. Something's not right, Did she just say she's glad? Akiza? The same Akiza who told me that Crow would be the biggest Asshole on the planet!_

"So, are we staying one more night, or do we have to leave?" Crow asked.

Akiza shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to, then you can."

"Great! Because Kalin going back to his place, Jack's not even gonna think about coming home, and I don't wanna go back tonight alone." Crow replied.

Akiza leaned back against Yusei. "Did you two eat?"

For some reason that I don't understand, I had a feeling that Crow was thinking the same thing I was.

_Let's Piss them Off!_

We smiled. "Yeah we ate." We said in unison.

Yusei and Akiza quickly sat up.

"Ate what?" she asked.

I looked at Crow with a seductive look in my eyes as he kept smiling at me.

"Well, food of course Akiza," I replied, still looking at Crow and licking my lips."With a little….dessert on the side."

Akiza became furious as she reached for Crows throat, only to be held back by Yusei.

I Laughed while clapping my hands. "If we could make you believe that, then I believe that Crow and I should go to Broadway. Don't you think Crow?"

"Yeah, and that's saying something."

Akiza growled as Yusei let her go.

"Awwww, Don't get your panties in a bunch Akiza. It was only a prank. I didn't plan on Crow joining in," I turned to Crow. "Thank You, by the way."

He smiled. "No problem. It took me a second to figure out what you were trying to do when she asked about dinner."

Akiza coughed, interrupting us.

I yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna go… get cleaned up."

"Raven!" Akiza screamed.

I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Akiza, I'm not stupid you know." I replied.

I continued to walk upstairs to my bedroom.

POV Shift 

Raven →Crow

Crow's POV

I smiled as I watched Raven go upstairs.

Akiza sighed. "Why do ya'll feel the need to irritate me?"

"Relax; we were just poking fun at you." I replied.

"I still don't like it." She said.

I stood up and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"To my room, cause I'm pretty sure that you two want to finish your ritual without an audience."

I continued to walk upstairs to my room.

I closed the door and started to play my video games.

_Man, I wish Kalin were here_.

Kalin always plays video games with me.

**30 minutes** later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to show Raven wearing a purple silk robe.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

She walked in and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm truly sorry about Akiza. She doesn't know how to take a joke."

I laughed. "It's okay."

She stood up "I just wish she wouldn't take things so seriously."

"She's just worried about you,"

The look on her face told me she didn't believe me.

"Just give her some time." I said.

Then there was silence for a few minutes.

She yawned. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed. I'm exhausted."

I stood up behind her as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, Good night Raven."

She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering." She replied.

"Wondering what?"

"How you would respond."

_This is getting irritating._

"Respond to what?"

"This," She pulled my head to her, and pressed her lips to mine.

We kissed for a minute before she pulled back.

"Thank You for the really great day Crow, I really and pressed her lips to mine.

We kissed for a minute before she pulled back.

"Thank You for the really great day Crow, I really enjoyed it."

She winked her eye at me and left.

I stood there for several minutes, just blinking.

_Does that mean she likes me too?_

I wish I knew the answer, but I guess it can wait till later.

A/N: No, Crow and Raven are not a couple just yet you just have to wait and see how this unfolds. I love you guys and the reviews that you all leave. (Tears) I hope that you all will stay for the sequel that will be coming up shortly after this story is finished.

PLEASE READ –N- Review


	30. Talk about Marriage

True Feelings  Chapter 30

Yusei's POV 6 months later (Yusei's Apt)

"I don't get it Yusei." Raven said.

I sighed. "What's not to get Raven? I'm happy that I have a free day to myself."

_The one day I have away from both Akiza and Crow. God must love me!_

"Well, when you put it like that, then I guess you should be happy."

"Explain to me again why you're here?"

She sighed. "Since Akiza's out with her parents, Kalin and Crow are at work, and Jack's out with Carly. I thought it would be nice if I spent some time with my future cousin-in-law."

"So, we're back to that hmm?" I asked.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes we are. Yusei, you can't wait forever."

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Which is when? **30 years **from now**?**"

"No." I replied.

" Then when?"

"I don't know, Raven."

"Well, let me ask you this. How do you plan on proposing to Akiza?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"In front of friends and family." I replied.

She sat down on the sofa.

"That's a start, do you have a ring?"

I looked at her. "Yes."

She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the purple velvet box that held Akiza's ring."

"I got it 3 months ago." I said as I opened the box.

"Yusei!" She screamed. "You could've been getting married to her this month."

She punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow! I know that."

Then Raven's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

She paused for a minute.

"Really? A Banquet?" she paused again.

"In two weeks. I got it. Thank you Uncle Izayoi. Bye." She hung up.

I looked at her. "What was that all about?" I asked.

She stood up. "Akiza's dad is having a banquet in two weeks and he wants me to help him plan it."

"Raven, That's perfect!" I said shaking her.

"What's perfect?" she asked.

"The Banquet."

She looked confused. "What about it?"

"I can propose to Akiza at the banquet."

Her eyes widened. "Yusei are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Raven smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be perfect for your proposal. I promise."

"Thank you, Raven."

"No problem, I happen to like planning things."

"Like that date with Crow a few weeks ago?" I asked.

"That was not a date, that was a Friendly outing."

I folded my arms. "Doesn't seem like that to me."

She glanced away. "Then maybe you need a new grip on friendship."

I sighed. "Raven, just admit you like Crow, and stop playing games with me."

"So what if I do?"

"Then you need to tell him that, and not leave him guessing."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Trust me he does."

"But why hasn't he said anything?"

_Because both of you are too stupid to say anything at all._

"For the same reason you haven't told him, he thinks that you don't you like him."

She paused. "Would you seriously let me date Crow?"

_If it means getting him out of my hair , then hell yeah!_

"Sure! I don't see why not."

Then she hugged me. "You give too much advice, but I love you for it."

"I know," I looked at my watch. "Crow will be off work in 30 minutes, you gonna stay and tell him?"

She pulled back. "In front of you?... Please."

I smirked. "I can leave, and give you two some alone time."

"No It's cool, I'll tell him at the banquet."

I frowned. "But that's two weeks away."

"I know, that gives me two weeks to think about what I'm gonna say to him."

A/N: You're probably wondering what kind of mess is this gonna turn out to be. You'll just have

to read the rest to find out. Only **2** more chapters left to the end, and Then we move on to the

sequel…. YAY!

I hope you all enjoy the story and Please…..

READ –N- Review


	31. Keep it a Secret

True Feelings Chapter 31

Jack's POV next day (Akiza's house)

"Okay Raven, why did you call us over here when you know

Akiza's not home?" Kalin asked.

Raven had called us to Akiza's house, and said that it was important.

Raven sat up on the couch.

"Because Yusei had something to tell you, but couldn't say

anything with Akiza around, so he asked me to do it."

_Akiza's always around; She's like that fly that won't stop _

_buzzing by your head._

"What could he possibly have to tell us?" I asked,

"He's gonna propose to Akiza in two weeks at her father's banquet."

We paused.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"That's so sweet." Luna added.

Ignoring the teenage twins, I arched an eyebrow.

"You shitting me?"

"Nope, I was with Yusei when he came up with the idea."

"Of all places to propose, why the banquet?" Crow asked, taking a seat beside Raven.

"I don't know, he said he wanted to propose in front of friends and family." She replied.

"And what does he want us to do about it?" Kalin asked.

Raven sighed. "Well, for starters, you can help him out by not telling Akiza."

We all gave her a 'Duh' stare.

_Obviously._

"But Leo's no good at keeping secrets." Luna said.

"That's why you smack him in the back of the head, and cover for him." I responded, before I stood up and demonstrated how to properly smack Leo.

"Ow!... Can we please not hit me?" Leo replied, rubbing his head

We ignored him.

"So, does Yusei even have a ring?" Kalin asked.

Raven smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out a purple velvet box, then opened it.

"It's so beautiful, I wish it was my ring." She replied.

Crow arched an eyebrow. "Why do you have it?" he asked.

Raven looked at him. "Because #1, Yusei doesn't trust himself, and 2 because Akiza knows about every last one of his hiding places."

We all groaned.

"That's some fucked up shit." Kalin said.

_No, that's some seriously whack fucked up shit._

A/N: The Next up N coming Chapter will not only be the last but will also be the banquet. I know you guys will love it!

Read -N- Review


	32. The Proposal

True Feelings Chapter 32

Raven's POV 2 weeks later (Banquet Hall conference room)

"Are you ready Yusei?" I asked, straitening his tux.

"I think the **real** question is are you ready?" He replied.

"Touché, how about this; are **we** ready?"

"That's sounds a lot better, are you?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"No, you?" I asked.

"Not even close."

I sighed. "This stinks; we had 2 weeks to think about what to say, and we both come up with nothing." I stepped back.

"All we can do now is wish each other luck."

I nodded as we walked back into the ballroom.

"Good luck!" Yusei whispered as he walked away.

_Good Luck Yusei._

I sighed, then went looking for Crow.

_I have no choice, but to do this now._

Eventually, I found him by the door talking to Kalin.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Kalin said as I walked towards them.

I was wearing a strapless white flowing gown with my diamond bracelet.

"Thank You, ya'll clean up pretty good." I said admiring their suits.

"Thank, that's why it's easier to be a man, we don't worry about looks like you ladies do."

I rolled my eyes. "Crow, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

He looked at Kalin, then back at me with a confused look.

"Sure."

I lead him to the conference room.

"What's this abo-"

I cut his words off with a kiss.

"I like you a lot. I just didn't know how to say it."

I started to turn and leave, when Crow pulled me back into his arms.

"I like you a lot too. He whispered.

Then he kissed me back with a passion I've **never** experienced before. At that moment I felt like ripping his clothes off, and pulling him onto the table for some pure adult-loving fun until we were hot, sweaty, spent, and panting for air.

I pulled back, even though what I really wanted was to see us naked on the table.

"So, how should we start this relationship?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "Slow, Steady, and Sensual."

He laughed. "I'm serious Raven, I don't want to blow the relationship by rushing things."

I smiled. "Okay, we can start slow. One step at a time."

"Speaking of time." Crow said as he pointed to the clock on the wall.

I gasped. "The dinner."

We ran out the conference room, and back to the ballroom.

I grabbed the little silver bell Akiza's dad gave me and rang it loudly.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Dinner is ready, so if we could all please take a seat at the banquet hall grand table."

Everyone took their assigned seat at the table.

I glanced to Yusei, who was sitting next to Jack and Carly, but not too far from Akiza.

Hoping that Yusei would look at me, I mouthed 'Good Luck! Yusei.

POV Shift 

Raven→Yusei

Yusei's POV

I caught Raven's glance and saw that she was wishing me luck.

_She must've already told Crow._

I looked down the table to see Akiza smiling for a photo with her parents.

She tries to torture me by wearing red when she knows it's my favorite color.

She was wearing a Red strapless gown with a pair of red heels.

_Can't chicken out now._

Akiza's dad had gotten up to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight. So, let's eat and have fun."

**[ 1 hour later]**

Everyone had finished eating, and now sat at the table just talking to one another.

_Do it __**Now**__, you fool!_

I stood up and walked up the table to where Akiza and her parents were sitting.

The entire room grew silent and everyone looked at me as I approached them.

"If it's okay with you Senator Izayoi, Could I speak to Akiza for a minute?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

I smiled. "Thank You sir."

I turned to Akiza.

"You know how much I love you right?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"And you know how much I don't want to lose you." I added.

She nodded at me again.

I smiled and grabbed her left hand.

"Akiza, you are everything to me and even more, and I want you in my life for the rest of eternity,"

I went down on one knee, and pulled out the purple velvet box that held Akiza's ring, then opened it.

"Akiza, will you marry me?"

True Feelings

The END

A/N: Please read on for the Character's Inner circle.

Thank You All for the Wonderful reviews and I hope that you all will stick around for the Sequel coming up.

I'll catch you all later. LOVE YA!

Jasefea


	33. True Feelings Character's Inner Circle

True Feelings- Character's Inner Circle

Jasefea: (crying) I can't believe it's over!

Akiza: (patting Jasefea on the shoulder) There, There. It's not over yet, I still have to give Yusei my answer.

Raven: She's right, and besides Crow and I still have to get together.

Jasefea: Ya'll are right, just because this story ends, it doesn't mean I'm finished.

Yusei: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Jasefea: (smiles at Yusei) You always say that.

Crow: Well you are the author.

Luna: Yeah, and everybody loves you.

Leo: (looking at the story reviews online.) People don't leave reviews like this If they don't love you.

Jasefea: (laughs) I guess you're right.

Akiza: So, are you gonna start on the sequel?

Jasefea: (nods) As long as you guys stay with me, I'll write it,

Crow: Hey has anyone seen Jack and Kalin? They're supposed to be here too.

Jasefea: Well Carly's working on a report so I can see why she's not here. But where are they?

Raven: (Hears someone crying behind her and turns around) Oh my God! Are you two crying?

Jack: (sobs) No, I had something in my eye.

Yusei: Sure you did.

Kalin: We've come a long way since chapter 1.

Jasefea: (cries again) I know!

Kalin: Remember when I told Raven and Akiza that Crow was afraid dueling women?

Raven: I knew something about that comment wasn't right.

Crow: I just wanna know why?

Kalin: I thought it'd be funny and I wanted to see how you'd get yourself out of that situation.

Leo: Jasefea?

Jasefea: (dries her tears) Hmm?

Leo: Why'd you end the story like that?

Raven: Yeah, your fans are gonna take it as a giant middle finger.

Jasefea: That's one reason why I'm writing the sequel. I wrote the ending like that because I wanted to encourage everyone to read the sequel.

Akiza: I'm sure they'll understand.

Jasefea: I hope so.

Yusei: I know so!


End file.
